Настоящая власть
by susanivanova12
Summary: ум – самое сексуальное


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: нц 17

Пейринг: Шерлок/Майкрофт

Жанр: пвп

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: ум – самое сексуальное

Статус: закончен

**Настоящая власть**

Ум – самое сексуальное, что есть в человеке. К такому выводу Шерлок пришел, едва ему исполнилось двенадцать. Гормональная перестройка организма, поллюции, вялая мастурбация – тело отказывалось реагировать на симпатичных девочек, на какие-то картинки в журналах, найденных у брата, зато охотно откликалось на самого брата.

- Шерлок, не умничай! – Майкрофт всегда прерывал потоки доводов младшего брата одной лишь едкой фразой, самой обидной для Шерлока. – Ступай в кровать немедленно! Что еще за капризы?

- Я не ребенок! – возмущался Шерлок, незаметно, как он считал, для брата, потираясь о его одеяло пахом. – Я буду спать, где хочу!

- Ты взрослеющий юноша, Шерлок, - бесконечно терпеливо, но оттого и почти так же раздражающе для Шерлока говорил Майкрофт. – Ты больше не можешь спать у меня. Что скажет мамуля?

- Ничего она не скажет, - Шерлок надувал и без того пухлые губы, ерошил вечно встрепанную шевелюру, но вылезать из кровати брата отказывался.

Ежедневный ритуал со скандалами и нотациями. Неизменный как течение Темзы. Бесконечный как само время.

- Я видел тебя с ним! – в конце концов, раздраженно выкрикнул Шерлок, доведенный до отчаяния постоянной нервотрепкой и войной с братом.

Майкрофт насторожился.

- С кем, прости?

- С тем парнем, - Шерлок ударил кулаком по одеялу и приподнялся с подушек, нависнув над полусидевшим-полулежавшим братом, все еще ожидавшим, что младший в который раз бросит очередное нелестное замечание, сдастся и уйдет к себе. – Вы целовались в саду! Я видел!

- Шерлок, это тебя не касается, - Майкрофт облизнул пересохшие губы и напрягся, собираясь встать и выдворить младшего брата вон из своей спальни пусть даже и за ухо – и пусть бежит жаловаться мамуле.

- Как ты мог?! – Шерлок, едва сдерживая злые слезы, быстро наклонился и неуклюже поцеловал Майкрофта, обхватив его за уши и до боли прикусив губу.

Майкрофт, от неожиданности ойкнул, на миг открыл рот, чтобы повторить нотацию о недопустимости влезания в дела старшего брата, но Шерлок, воспользовавшись промедлением, отскочил от него и в слезах убежал в свою спальню, оставляя совершенно сбитого с толку Майкрофта гадать о причине такого неожиданного поступка Шерлока.

С тех пор Шерлок не плакал, но и забыть тот недопоцелуй, ту обиду, причиненную братом, не мог.

Майкрофт заслуженно считал себя умнейшим человеком, так что Шерлок, погонявшись за Мориарти, соскучившись по действительно умному человеку, в конце концов, решил, что обладания самым умным ему было бы вполне достаточно, тем более что и ходить далеко не надо.

Забыл ли тот случай сам Майкрофт, Шерлок не знал.

Итак, дело случая, тщательно спланированного сценария, эффекта неожиданности и…

Майкрофт подергался в оковах, растянутый на кровати в позе морской звезды, одетый, но с повязкой на глазах, не позволяющей увидеть нахала, осмелившегося на подобное отношение к представителю британского правительства. Впрочем, ровное, но возбужденное дыхание этого самого нахала Майкрофт уже ощутил, когда тот привязывал Майкрофта за запястья к изголовью кровати.

- Шерлок, немедленно развяжи меня, - спокойно попросил Майкрофт. – И сними с меня эту повязку. Что за ребячество? Что ты еще надумал?

- Ты знаешь, - Шерлок стоял рядом с кроватью, глядя на брата голодными глазами и оценивая, с какой стороны лучше к нему подобраться, чтобы начать осуществление своего плана. – Ты же умный, Майкрофт, ты всегда это знал. Давай, воспользуйся дедуктивным методом, скажи, чего же я хочу.

Майкрофт прекрасно знал, чего, но говорить это вслух было так же нелепо, как расхаживать по Букингему в простыне на голое тело. Боже сохрани, хорошо еще, это был не Майкрофт, а его младший неугомонный брат.

- Шерлок, поиграй с Джоном, - предложил Майкрофт, стараясь оттянуть время и дать себе шанс выпутаться не только из оков, но и из крайне неуместной ситуации лишь с одним возможным вариантом событий. – Съезди в Ярд, поиграй с инспектором. Можешь даже поиграть с Мориарти, только прекрати выставлять себя идиотом.

- Ты всегда считал меня идиотом, Майкрофт, - Шерлок опустился на кровать, по-кошачьи неспешно подбираясь к беспомощной жертве, испуганно замершей в путах. – Ты всегда говорил: «Не умничай, Шерлок! Я здесь умный!», а я, как ты знаешь, люблю умничать.

- Шерлок, довольно, - тихо произнес Майкрофт.

- Но еще больше я люблю умных, - закончил Шерлок, оседлав бедра брата и потянувшись губами к его губам.

- Ты недостаточно внимателен к деталям, дорогой братец, - спокойно произнес Майкрофт. – Ты не заметил, может быть, что я – твой старший брат, что то, что ты запланировал, имеет название «инцест» и порицается в прилич…

- Можешь предложить мне поиграть с Этой Женщиной, если хочешь, - прошептал в губы брата Шерлок – Майкрофт непроизвольно облизнулся, задев кончиком языка губы Шерлока. – Хотя мы оба знаем, что не предложишь.

- И не потому, что она далеко от Лондона и живая-здоровая, - согласился Майкрофт.

Шерлок сузил глаза и чуть отодвинулся.

- Так ты знал?

- Разумеется, братец, - фыркнул Майкрофт, выгадав себе еще пару мгновений. – Шерлок, не глупи – развяжи меня. Давай обсудим твое пристрастие, если хочешь. Я даже помогу найти тебе идеального партнера – лучшего любовника, какого ты только сможешь получить.

- Мне не нужен лучший, а идеальный у меня уже есть, - Шерлок снова наклонился к губам брата. – Умный, привлекательный…

- Шерлок, перестань немедленно! – поморщился Майкрофт.

- …заносчивый, - тем не менее, продолжил Шерлок, наклоняясь все ближе и ближе к губам брата. – Тот любовник, которого я застал целующимся с каким-то посредственным парнем в саду. Тот любовник, который отказал мне в такой малости…

- Не сходи с ума, Шерлок, тебе было всего…

- Тш-ш-ш, - Шерлок коснулся губ брата кончиком указательного пальца. – Главное – не возраст, а факт отказа. Ты же знаешь. Но я знаю, что ты думал об этом, что боялся этого, того, что я не забыл и все еще хочу добиться самого умного человека на Земле.

- Шерлок, я не буду тебя… - Майкрофт задохнулся от подобного заявления.

- А кто сказал, что ты - меня? – Шерлок провел пальцем по губам брата и наклонился к его шее, проведя по коже носом. – Ошибка ввода данных, братец, - мурлыкнул он брату в ухо. – Я – тебя, - безжалостно произнес он, лизнув мочку Майкрофта. – Я, Майкрофт. Я буду сверху, я хочу принять тебя в себя, я хочу обладать самым умным, а ты сам признал, что умнее тебя никого нет. Пришло время отвечать за свои слова.

- Шерл… - закончить мысль, фразу и очередную нотацию Майкрофт не успел – Шерлок наклонился к его губам и мучительно медленно, неторопливо, не забывая ласкать губы брата и языком, поцеловал его. – Шерлок, ты сошел с ума! – шепотом взмолился Майкрофт, не смея даже дернуться.

- Я всегда добиваюсь того, чего хочу, Майкрофт, - Шерлок деловито огладил пальцем линию челюсти брата и подцепил его за тугой воротничок. – Всегда. И мы оба знаем, что ты в любом случае мне уступишь.

Это была самая страшная правда – Майкрофт действительно готов был дать младшему брату все, чего бы тот ни пожелал, может, за исключением себя, но, как видно, Шерлок был иного мнения на этот счет.

- Я могу вырваться и ты очень сильно пожалеешь о том, что сделаешь, - пообещал Майкрофт.

- Ты не вырвешься - это раз, - довольно сообщил Шерлок, расстегивая пуговицу на воротнике рубашки брата. – Ты не сбежишь – это два, - ловкие пальцы принялись расстегивать пуговицы и дальше. – Я не пожалею – это три, - Шерлок потянулся за ножницами, чтобы взрезать рукава рубашки и снять ее с брата. – А четыре… - он снова наклонился к нему, полностью высвободив его торс от клочков дорогой материи и нетерпеливо поглаживая и пощипывая нежную кожу брата, - …и ты не пожалеешь, - пообещал он, снова его целуя. – Ну, же, Майкрофт, не упрямься, - прошептал он в губы брата, оглаживая его грудь и мягкий живот. – Я могу дразнить тебя достаточно долго, в конце концов, ты все равно сдашься.

- Шерлок, я сказал, нет! – стальным тоном отрезал Майкрофт. – Немедленно прекра… Ах! – пальцы Шерлока сильно сжали соски и Майкрофт зажмурился под повязкой, выгнулся всем телом от неожиданной, но довольно приятной боли.

- В Гугле найдется все, если задать правильные параметры поиска, - сообщил Шерлок, наблюдая, как непробиваемая броня чувств и эмоций брата рушится и падает к ногам… в данном случае, к пальцам Шерлока. – Ты ненавидишь боль, но хочешь ее именно так, именно здесь, с такой силой, давлением, чтобы все было идеально.

- Откуда?.. – выдохнул Майкрофт, вздрогнув, когда пальцы Шерлока сильно растерли соски и пощекотали пупок.

- Как его звали? Джек? Джим? Джон? – Шерлок лизнул правый сосок Майкрофта и затем – левый, одновременно оглаживая пах брата.

- Джош, дорогой братец, - поправил Майкрофт. – Из…

- …элитного секс-эскорта. Знаю.

- Ну, конечно, - обреченно согласился Майкрофт.

- Я не спрашивал его.

- Сеть бездомных?

- Она самая. Каждый его жест, мимика, шаг, вздох – они снимали все, а я составлял картину-карту твоих удовольствий.

Майкрофт вздрогнул, когда Шерлок расстегнул его брюки и снова, не став долго возиться, распорол брючины, освобождая ноги брата из плена костюмной ткани.

- Шерлок, перестань! – прошептал Майкрофт. – Остановись!

- Теперь? – серьезно переспросил Шерлок, покрывая поцелуями живот брата. – Не говори глупостей или я решу, что ты лишился рассудка!

- Шерлок… Ладно, ты победил, только прекрати это! – застонал Майкрофт, когда нос Шерлока ткнулся в резинку трусов брата.

- Еще не победил, но я работаю над этим, - признал тот, не став больше тянуть время и втянув в рот мягкую мошонку прямо через ткань – Майкрофт издал хриплый стон и забрыкался. – Ты рискуешь получить травму, дорогой братец, - предупредил Шерлок, ненадолго отставив ласки и прижав бедра брата к кровати. – Прекрати вести себя как ребенок, Майкрофт, и доверься мне. Я в любом случае получу, чего хочу – мы оба это знаем.

Майкрофт приоткрыл рот, тяжело дыша, но больше не произнес ни слова.

Шерлок пару секунд молча изучал его лицо, после чего вернулся к прерванным ласкам.

Майкрофт был дотошен до умопомрачения, что выражалось, в том числе, и в безукоризненной личной гигиене. Увлажняющие крема, интимные дезодоранты качественное и дорогое нижнее белье – Майкрофт выглядел безупречно, пах безупречно и даже на вкус был безупречен, в чем Шерлок убедился, всосав в рот головку члена брата – тоже через белье.

- М-м-м! – раздался едва слышный стон сверху. Шерлок прикрыл глаза, зная, что он на правильном пути.

- Видишь, все так просто, - пробормотал он, аккуратно и мучительно медленно приспуская трусы Майкрофта и оголяя его полностью эрегированный член с крупной головкой, выделявшей предэякулят.

Шерлок снял с себя рубашку, неторопливо избавился от брюк, но белье пока оставил – так интереснее, так интригующе, если не давать себе волю сразу получить желаемое, а оттянуть процесс – и потерся о член Майкрофта сначала гладковыбритой щекой, а потом и грудью.

Хотелось впитать в себя этот запах – густой, сильный, мускусный.

Шерлок подтянулся на руках и потерся пахом, скрытым тканью белья, о член брата – Майкрофт издал мучительный стон и дернулся в путах.

- Я знаю, что ты думал, Майкрофт, - прошептал Шерлок в губы брата. – Ты считал, что я не понял, не смог понять твоих желаний, но все было так очевидно, так банально – тот парень и этот Джек-Джон…

- Джош, – едва слышно поправил Майкрофт.

- Джош, - повторил Шерлок, схватив брата за шею и чуть сдавливая пальцы на нежной коже. – Высокий рост, - Шерлок едва прикоснулся губами к губам Майкрофта, - темные вьющиеся волосы, светлые глаза, пухлые губы… Я не идиот, братец, - Майкрофт слабо ахнул, когда ладонь брата накрыла его член, поглаживая ствол и дразня уретру. – Это ты так считал, но ты просчитался. Ты брал их так же, как хотел бы однажды взять меня, - Майкрофт толкнулся вперед бедрами в поиске более тесного контакта, - ты ласкал их, как хотел бы ласкать меня, своего родного младшего брата, - Майкрофт тяжело задышал, подставляя шею пальцам Шерлока, - ты вбивался в их тела, как хотел бы чувствовать меня, Майкрофт, - Шерлок поцеловал яремную впадину брата, проведя по коже языком и поднимаясь по ней верх до его губ.

Возбуждение накатывало волной, оглушало, шумело кровью в ушах, билось сердечным ритмом и тяжело отдавалось в паху. Хотелось снять с себя, наконец, белье, потереться членом о член брата, обцеловать все его тело, такое желанное, такое сильное, а потом взять в рот головку его члена, впустить глубоко в рот ствол, одновременно лаская себя, подготавливая, растягивая, чтобы принять этот член. Хотелось выгнуться дугой, дрожать под своими пальцами, а потом опуститься на брата, принять его в свое тело, двигаться в унисон с ним, стонать с ним, трогать его, целовать…

- Не умничай, Шерлок, - одними губами прошептал Майкрофт – Шерлок замер у его губ. – Ты сделал неправильные выводы, дорогой братец.

- В чем я ошибся? – Шерлок недовольно нахмурился, пытаясь оседлать коней дедукции, но лишь беспомощно забарахтался в океане собственных сбесившихся гормонов.

- Не я – их, братец, - коротко ответил Майкрофт.

В голове Шерлока будто щелкнул невидимый тумблер, все кусочки паззла сложились в идеальную логичную картину.

- О-о-о, - выдохнул он, потянувшись губами к губам брата. – Ты меня удивил, братец, - сказал он перед тем, как яростно атаковать губы брата сокрушительным поцелуем.

Белье уже давно полетело на пол, повязка была снята с глаз, отцеплены ножные браслеты, удерживающие тонкие лодыжки Майкрофта, мужчины тяжело дышали, глубоко целуясь и потираясь друг о друга, но этого было мало.

- Отпусти меня, Шерлок, - попросил Майкрофт в коротких передышках между поцелуями и ласками.

- Нет, - односложно отвечал Шерлок каждый раз на каждую просьбу, зная, что если отпустить, Майкрофт не станет продолжать – его страх, его вечная зажатость, дикие желания не позволят ему отпустить себя, что он соберется и уйдет, а второго шанса получить его может никогда не быть.

- Я не уйду, обещаю, - просил Майкрофт.

- Нет, - Шерлок снова и снова целовал его, оглаживая грудь, руки, живот, лаская член, истекающий смазкой, и отчаянно желая войти в это тело, взять его, сделать своим – он слишком долго ждал этого.

- Я хочу обнять тебя.

- Потом.

- Шерлок…

- Майкрофт, мы оба знаем, что ты блефуешь.

Шерлок сполз вниз, смазал пальцы любрикантом и осторожно коснулся ануса брата, одновременно дразня кончиком языка уретру. Судорожно сжавшееся кольцо мышц пропустило фалангу пальцев почти без усилий – Шерлок с удовольствием отметил, что Майкрофт держал себя в тонусе и проделывал постельно-акробатические номера достаточно часто, чтобы знать, как расслабиться.

- М-м-м! – выдохнул Майкрофт, когда Шерлок погрузил палец полностью.

- Не сдерживайся, - потребовал Шерлок, массируя его простату. – Майкрофт, не смей сдерживаться!

- Это инцест, - слабо произнес Майкрофт.

- Это он, – согласился Шерлок, добавляя смазки и еще один палец, растягивая мышцы сфинктера. – И нам обоим наплевать.

- Ох-х-х! – коротким стоном согласился Майкрофт, выгнувшись на подушках.

- Ты немного поправился, - пробормотал Шерлок, поглаживая свободной рукой живот брата.

- Заткнись, - посоветовал тот.

- Не терпится? – понял Шерлок, вставив сразу три пальца и наблюдая, как старший брат до хруста в спине изогнулся на кровати, самостоятельно насаживаясь на пальцы и громко охая в желании большего.

Завершив растягивание брата, Шерлок вытащил пальцы, обтер их о простынь и надел презерватив, устраиваясь поудобнее у призывно разведенных ног брата, но не входя в него, а лишь дразня головкой сжимающийся анус.

- Не умничай, маленький негодяй, - недовольно выругался Майкрофт, пытаясь подстроиться под движения брата.

Шерлок остановил ерзанье обеими ладонями и приставил головку к анусу брата, короткими мелкими движениями проталкиваясь в его тело – от удовольствия тесноты, от получения желанного подарка зашумело в голове, тело пронзило мириадами крошечных стрел, и Шерлок, не желая больше мучиться сам и выводить брата из себя, гладким движением вошел на всю длину, замерев на подрагивающих руках, нависая над братом и наслаждаясь тем, как лицо Майкрофта потеряло вечное презрительно-снисходительное выражение, как приоткрылся рот, зажмурились глаза и напряглись мышцы рук.

Дав брату немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к приятно распиравшей толщине члена, Шерлок медленно поднял бедра, выходя из Майкрофта до головки и с силой вошел снова, заставив брата в голос вскрикнуть и закусить губу. Все же сломать контроль старшего Холмса – дело не минутное, для этого потребуется что-то больше даже самых изощренных ласк.

- Кто бы мог подумать, - прошептал Шерлок, начав двигаться резко, отрывисто, чередуя удары с тягуче-медленным и плавным скольжением внутри. - Майкрофт Холмс, воплощение британской сдержанности, самый умный человек в мире, извивается на своей же кровати под своим младшим братом и получает от этого удовольствие.

- Ох! – Майкрофт вцепился пальцами в путы, нежно, но крепко обвивающие его запястья, пытаясь сдержаться и не закричать в голос.

- Любопытный эксперимент, Майкрофт, - продолжил Шерлок, мучая его и себя почти ленивыми движениями вперед-назад. - Ты так долго отказывался от этого, что не выдержал и сам подставился. Или ты мечтал обо мне всегда, а, Майки?

- Ах-х-х! – громко застонал тот.

- Ты изводил меня снова и снова, - Шерлок потерял терпение и начал вбиваться в его тело жестче, каждый раз срывая с губ брата вскрики и стоны. – Ты спал с какими-то примитивными, глупыми, скучными, одноклеточными шлюхами, зная, что я рядом, что я лучше всех их вместе взятых, что я хочу тебя… всегда хотел. И ты думаешь теперь, что я отступлюсь? – Шерлок резко вышел полностью и так же резко вошел снова – Майкрофт не сдержал мучительного стона.

- Еще! – вырвалось у него.

- О, братец, любишь пожестче? - почти замурлыкал Шерлок, начав двигаться быстрее, почти ложась на несопротивляющегося брата, до боли прикусывая его плечо, шею, наконец, дойдя до его губ и впиваясь в них жадным поцелуем.

Тела давно уже послали всю скованность к черту, двигаясь в едином ритме.

Мужчины тяжело дышали, приближаясь к кульминации, Майкрофт уже не сдерживаясь, вскрикивал в голос, когда член Шерлока проходился по простате, сам Шерлок, почти одурев от воплощения своих самых желанных фантазий, работал бедрами в усиленном темпе, желая лишь кончить вслед за братом, чтобы самому увидеть, как исказится это лицо, как Майкрофт будет кричать, содрогаться, выплескиваясь себе на грудь, как эти губы будут шептать или стонать имя брата… и так и произошло.

- Ты умнее, но я хитрее, Майкрофт, - заметил Шерлок, обхватив бедра брата и засаживая ему по самый корень. – Давай, братец, покажи мне, как ты кончаешь от своих грязных фантазий обо мне. Ну, же! Ну, же! Ну! Ма-а-айк! – застонал он, чувствуя, как брат напрягся, как тугие мышцы сфинктера сжали член Шерлока, и тело выгнулось в его руках. – Я слишком долго этого ждал, - Шерлок во все глаза смотрел на то, как Майкрофт, едва не переламываясь надвое, содрогнулся, как пульсирующий член толчками выплеснул на его живот длинные струи спермы, как глотка исторгла почти звериный рык, и Майкрофт мелко затрясся, подводя к оргазму и младшего брата.

- О-о-ох! – Шерлоку хватило сил только на жалобный стон, когда по его телу прошла судорога и он излился в тело брата, едва не падая на него от внезапно навалившегося бессилия.

- Развяжи меня, - тихо попросил Майкрофт спустя пару минут, когда Шерлок едва поборол в себе желание прижаться к брату снова, поцеловать его, понимая, что волшебство мига уже прошло, что теперь брат снова восстановит стену льда между ними.

- Нет, - ему не хватило смелости, чтобы взглянуть Майкрофту в глаза.

- Шерлок, у меня затекли руки, - мягко повторил Майкрофт. – Развяжи меня.

Шерлок подтянулся и развязал путы, растиранием помогая восстановить кровоток в запястьях.

- Только не вздумай запугивать меня, что найдешь мне свою точную копию или создашь клона, - фыркнул Шерлок.

- Глупый мальчик, - улыбнулся Майкрофт, опрокинув Шерлока на спину и устраивая его голову на свою грудь, перебирая пальцами его волосы. – Ты всегда был глупым мальчиком, Шерлок. Даже повзрослев, ты так и остался глупым мальчиком, - повторил он, нежно целуя брата в макушку.

Шерлок наморщил нос, прижавшись к Майкрофту всем телом и только теперь понимая свою главную ошибку – Майкрофт прекрасно знал, что младший брат собирается сделать с ним, он подготовился, он ждал всего этого долгие годы, а запланированное похищение-инсценировка провалилась на стадии подготовки плана.

Майкрофт не собирался никуда сбегать, наоборот, он готов был на что угодно, с одной лишь поправкой – Шерлок должен был повзрослеть и понять, что это не просто секс и удовлетворение сиюминутной прихоти, это серьезный шаг без права на возвращение.

- И кто же меня сдал? – Шерлок потерся носом о шею брата. – Один из бездомных? Служба безопасности Ми-6? Королева?

- Не умничай, Шерлок, - улыбнулся Майкрофт, притягивая брата поближе и легким поцелуем касаясь его губ. – Я здесь самый умный.

- Как всегда, - устало сдался Шерлок, обнимая брата и возвращая поцелуй.

На самом деле, его не заботило то, кто и как сдал Майкрофту планы по захвату самого Майкрофта. Гораздо больше грела мысль о том, что Шерлок возымел над братом настоящую власть, которой, разумеется, собирался воспользоваться далеко не один раз.


End file.
